fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blazing Day
Description History Variation Technique *'Rising Sun:' (朝日, Asahi) A basic series of slashes and thrusts with abit of acrobatic flare thrown in. While basic the attacks are incredibly fast and make good use of the Blazing Day Style's iconic use of fire in it's techniques. *'Four Suns:' (四陽, Shiyō) Taken from the Blazing Day Style. This style uses high speed and powerful attacks, it also involves fire based sword magic hence the name. Masters of this style can cut enemies with the heat of the sun itself leaving nothing behind but ash. Due to the fire enchantment on Blaze Wing it is the prefered blade for this set of techniques. **'First Sun: Blazing Flare:' (最初の太陽・燃えるフレア, Saisho Taiyō: Moeru furea) This technique is a quick cutting attack with no follow through meaning it only strike the target point and returns to it's original position. The fire element of the style is added as well to set the opponant alight or seriously burn them. It also makes a great technique to launch a fireball. **'Second Sun: Burning Point:' (第二太陽・燃え点, Daini Taiyō: Moeten) A simple stab with a super-heated blade. The attack doesn't cause the opponant to bleed out as the wound is cauterized but it does cause incredibe pain and if used in a fatal area it can kill in a very clean manner. **'Third Sun: Thermal Lance:' (第三太陽・熱槍, Daisan Taiyō: Netsuyari) When throw the entire blade is coated in super hot fire, Upon impact the blade releases the fire and kinetic energy that creates a huge thermo-kinetic explosion. The longer the distance of the throw the greater the explosion. **'Fourth Sun: Nova Sword:' (第四太陽・新星剣, Daishi Taiyō: Shinseiken) This technique is dangerous even for Markus. First Markus must focus an amazing level of fire into the blade making it glow white, he then spins the blade around his body and hands building up for flame and kinetic force. After creating enough heat and energy the atmosphere around the blade begins to distort and ripple. Markus then preforms a butterfly twist technique and slashing down at the enemy when finishing the twist. This sends a huge wall of white flame at the opponant(s), the draw back is that the heat is so great Markus' forearm gets severly burned and during the twist he can burn more of his body. *'Four Flames:' (秘宝館, Hihō-kan) These attacks are done with spears or other polearms. The spears themselves in contrast to Deadly Night spears are long and flexible using whirling and dynamic techniques, making uses of the entire spear fromt he point down to the pommel cap. **'Burn:' (燃やす, Moyasu) A seires of acrobatic and fast strikes using the spear's flexibility and length to full use but also allows unarmed strikes and the use of pommel as a club. The form emulates the sword techniques in spear/pole form using flips, cartwheels and acrobatic stunts to enhance the defence of the form. The form uses alot of weapon spinning allowing for group attacks or abit of style. **'Backdraft:' (ドラフト, Dorafuto) Similar to Burn but makes use of the spear's length to reach around a blocked strike to his the opponant. This means the strikes are made closer than normal so the user can still hit and opponant armed with a shield. **'Incinerate:' (焼却, Shōkyaku) A series of faster and harder strikes similar to burn but used all out in shorter bursts. This form is more of a hit on run form as the user hits in shorter faster bursts before pulling out and regaining some lost energy. **'Hell:' (地獄, Jigoku) This form strikes at joints and ligaments in the aim of putting the opponant through hell level pain. It is a particuarly brutal form aimed to break the opponant without killing them. Category:Fighting Style Category:Magic and Abilities